


Spoil Sport

by arianapeterson19



Series: Adopted Tony [31]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Phil Coulson, Pool Party, Protective Loki (Marvel), Summer, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Loki and Tony are invited to an annual end-of-summer pool party by Sarah Rogers.ORThe one where there is a bit of angst but like, also some cuddling.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Loki & Tony Stark
Series: Adopted Tony [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447028
Comments: 27
Kudos: 400
Collections: Kid Fic Avengers





	Spoil Sport

The weekend before school started, Sarah Rogers invited everyone over for their annual swim party. Tony was thrilled to be invited to any sort of party – he had never been invited to anything like a party before. He had been playing at the park for quite a while and got along famously with Clint and was getting on well enough with the others. They didn’t see a lot of Steve and even less of Sarah after the argument.

“Ready?” asked Loki, looking down at Tony, who was standing next to him and holding his hand as they stood in front of the blue front door.

“Yes,” said Tony with a smile. 

“Good.”

“But,” said Tony, suddenly looking very uncertain. “Can I stay with you for a bit?”

“Yes,” said Loki with a soft smile.

“Okay, then I am ready.”

Loki shook his head fondly and rang the doorbell. After a minute it opened, revealing a smiling Sarah in a red sun dress.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” said Sarah, smile turning awkward when she saw who it was but nevertheless she welcomed them into her home. “Almost everyone is in the yard. The kids are swimming and the guys are grilling. Would you like anything to drink, Loki?”

“I’m fine for now, thank you,” said Loki politely. “You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you,” said Sarah, relaxing more as the niceties were observed. She didn’t dislike Loki, she just didn’t understand him and that made her uneasy. “It is a great place to relax. Just make yourselves at home, I’m going to go check on the pies.”

Sarah wandered off to the kitchen to the right. It wasn’t a particularly large house but it was cozy looking. An open bathroom door could be seen down a short hall to the left along with what must have been two bedrooms. They were standing in the living room and through the double doors of the dining room they could see the yard.

“Let’s go see who is here,” suggested Loki when Tony didn’t move.

Tony nodded, his grip just a shade tight on his father’s hand, but bravely followed anyway. Loki kept his stride easy so that Tony could follow and his posture assured so Tony would be able to relax knowing that Loki was in control and ready to help.

Outside was a large yard with a rectangular pool that was filled with neighborhood children splashing and screaming in childlike glee. Off to the side on the porch was a group of men drinking beer around the grill. Several other adults were watching the pool and talking together. 

“Okay, I am going to go see the pool,” said Loki. “And after I will probably go see what the adults are talking about.”

“I’m going to stay at the pool,” said Tony. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, there are lots of parents around to watch, so the pool is a fine option now,” said Loki.

They had talked about pool safety a lot during the summer and Tony knew to let Loki know anytime he wanted to get in the water. Tony knew how to swim, Loki had taken him to lessons, but it was important for Tony to know that while the water could be a lot of fun, it could also be dangerous and he needed supervision.

“Hey Tony!” said Clint, hoisting himself out of the pool, dripping wet and all smiles. “Want to go swimming?”

“Yes please,” said Tony with a grin. He set his red robot towel on the chair and quickly took off his shoes. He was already wearing his red swim trunks and a gold rash guard shirt.

“Why do you still have your shirt on?” asked Steve, leaning against the side of the pool and looking up as Tony made his way to the stairs with Clint.

“I like it,” said Tony with a shrug. “Plus, I don’t have to wear as much sunscreen if I wear it and I don’t really like the feel of sunscreen.”

“Yeah, sunscreen is so slimy,” agreed Steve.

Loki watched for a few more minutes, making sure Tony was settled, before going over to the chairs near the grill where Phil was drinking a beer and relaxing.

“How’s it going?” asked Phil, grinning and handing Loki a drink when the other man sat down.

“Pretty good,” said Loki, accepting the drink with a nod of thanks. “Tony is very excited about school starting on Wednesday.”

“Why do they start on a Wednesday instead of a Monday?” wondered Phil.

“I asked Tony’s teacher at the open house,” said Loki with a light laugh. “It’s because the first few days are all about procedures and expectations, building a classroom environment and such. So they do that and everyone has a few days to get used to the schedule before taking a weekend to regroup and really get into the learning on the following Monday.”

“Seems like a waste of time,” said Scott, one of the dads who was in charge of grilling. 

“If taking a few days to build a positive environment will help set everyone on the correct foot for the rest of the year then I am all for it,” said Loki with a shrug.

“Have you decided if you are going to walk Tony to school or not?” asked Phil.

“Yes, I will be walking with Tony for the first few weeks,” said Loki. “Maybe longer, we shall see.”

Loki stood up suddenly.

Tony wasn’t in sight. Loki had been casting glances at his son every minute or so just to check – he wasn’t overprotective, he was just cautious – and every time Tony had been laughing and splashing around with Clint nearby. But now he wasn’t and Clint started yelling.

“Where’s Tony?” screamed Clint, looking around, his wet hair flinging droplets in every direction. “I can’t see him! Where is he?”

Loki and the other adults all ran to the edge of the pool while the children scrambled to get out, the water churning, making it impossible to see anything under the surface. Loki helped Phil pull Clint over the side of the pool, his eyes still frantically scanning the water, hoping to spot his son’s bright attire.

“There!” yelled Phil, pointing to the other side of the pool, just under the surface where bright red could be seen.

Loki dove in and swam to Tony, who was thrashing around wild eyed and confused in all the bubbles around him. Wrapping his pale arms around Tony’s wriggling form, Loki kicked up and popped out, Tony coughing against him.

“I’ve got you, you’re okay,” said Loki, swimming to the far edge where he saw Phil and Clint waiting. “It’s me, it’s Dad, I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

Phil hauled Loki and Tony onto the concrete that surrounded the pool.

“Is he okay?” asked Phil quietly, one arm around Clint, the other on Loki’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s okay,” said Loki, just as quietly. “He’s just had a scare.”

“Clint, why don’t you go get his towel for him?” said Phil, knowing that giving his son something to do would be better than having him wait around.

“Okay,” said Clint with a shaky nod.

Phil helped Loki up and walked with his arm around the taller man to the chairs they had occupied previously, Tony still clinging to his dad as though his life depended on it – because it briefly had and if there was one thing Tony knew without a shadow of a doubt, it was that his dad would do everything to help him.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I wasn't done with this universe either so...maybe someone still enjoys it as much as I do. Also I think this started leaning a little more to a Phil/Loki pairing, which wasn't intended, but whatever.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
